


Lab Rats: Dani and Her Heart Fire

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: The Lab Rats: Pokephilia Edition [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Aura adept, Captivity, Character Development, Cuddles, F/M, Injury induced blindness, I’ll expand on it later, Lactation Kink, M/F/F mentioned, M/F/M mentioned, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, but it gets better, it just starts dark, it’s not dark, mentions of torture, mildly graphic depictions of torture aftermath, mystic almost soulmark kind of stuff, sassy lady, seriously Alistair is a romantic goob and Dani loves it, sex as a coping mechanism, unrealistic torture aftermath coping, well Aura awakened working towards Adept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: It starts out as something cruel and hateful and she can’t feel her fingers.But even a blind man can see the sun when they feel the heat of it on their face.OrDani gets the short end of the stick until someone decides to change that. A very furry someone.





	Lab Rats: Dani and Her Heart Fire

**Author's Note:**

> [Smut Discord](https://discord.gg/93gGNDY)  
>  Enjoy the story? Want to shape how it goes? Jump onto Discord!
> 
>  
> 
> Please be of age

Dani couldn’t feel her fingers. She was blind and tired and she couldn’t feel her fingers.

“Are you sure she is a viable subject for this experiment? Will not I-392-HF16 be too young and make our efforts fail?”

“Have faith,” uttered the other, their aura burning bright with restrained malice. She knew this person, knew them well. She had never seen him, but she knew him. Ben had a lot of nerve saying to have faith since he had been the one to cause her blindness and capture after she gave her faith to him. “She will be perfect for our needs. She is Gifted, which always means stronger offspring.”

A gag filled her mouth, spikes under her tongue. She didn’t know what it was called but remembered that it was once a torture device. With how wide her mouth was forced open and knowing if she relaxed her tongue it would be cut to ribbons, she could understand why. Sighing silently, she hung suspended by her wrists, shoulders straining.

“Good luck at the other location, too.”

“Oh yes. It is reported to be very nice there. We will see.”

Ben was leaving.

“When do you leave?”

“Tonight. It’s a week before we start the uncontrolled tests. They want me there to help finish the sequencing.”

The first must nod because they quiet down and Dani is left again in the dark with numb fingers. They leave jovially enough, promising to call with low laughs and no apparent concern for her. Then it really is silent. Shivering, she tried to doze even as it gets harder to breathe.

She was woken by something nonhuman, tender fingers dancing across her skin. “*What have they done to you?*”

Feeling fingers dance over her face, they plucked at the straps keeping the gag in place. She whimpered as her tongue jolted, having been resting in the spikes. She tasted blood and fought not to gag.

Moments later it fell, scraping her mouth and bringing a cry from her head. Sobbing in relief, blood dripped from her lips. Her tongue was a mutilated mess, probably in need of stitches that was very likely she wouldn’t receive.

“:Who was in charge of I-392-HF16?:” uttered a voice over the intercom, no one in the room able to answer. Murmurs in the background announced other people and one that stated “He’s on his way elsewhere” in a disturbed tone. Dani could understand that. Ben was a disturbed man.

Shivering again, her chains rattled starkly in the silence of the room. “:Get those off of I-392-HF16 and make sure she is seen to by a physician. We are not here to destroy research. We are here to enhance it.:”

There were a few words before the door opened. Heavy footsteps sounded across the floor, keys jingled, and there was a low snickt as the cuffs released. Dani fell, furry arms wrapping around her firmly. She wished she could wrap her arms around his firm, heavy shoulders. Still, he hefted her with ease, a second set of nonhuman hands turning her this way and that as pins and needles slid like knives down her arms and through her hands.

Dani mewled in almost relief. She still couldn’t feel her fingers.

.•*•.

She woke to copper penny mouth and a generally numb feeling all over. The darkness stayed and she wished not for the first time that color was easier to translate. She couldn’t really move her tongue, but didn’t mind. She could feel the stitches on the underside.

Inhuman hands stroked her face, turning her eyes to them, she knows, and wishes she can see who and what she is talking to. Or being talked at. “*You aren’t focusing. I thought the human said you would once you woke up!*”

Dani worked her mouth, tender and painful, but ignorable. “Hee,” she slurred, “hih mhee harh e-nouhh oo maahk mhee lhoosh ssshighhh.”

There was a gasp, human, and she turned her head as if trying to make out a difficult shape. In actuality, she was trying to turn her Aura back on. It was hit and miss, but there was a vague outline of someone with a rounded rectangle missing at the middle of their torso. Dani guessed it a clipboard.

Not wanting to talk but also wanting to be polite, she waved softly. They waved back before her Aura shut down abruptly, making her hiss as pain stabbed at the front of her skull. Dammit, ow. Lean fingers rubbed her face, massaged her temples. She hummed in appreciation, leaning into the touch.

“I... didn’t know you were blinded. You always were, weren’t you?”

Dani shook her head in the negative.

“Did you loose your sight recently?”

She nodded firmly in agreement with that statement.

“Did... did it happen at capture?”

Dani shook her head. No, Ben hit her later just because he could. The blindness was a bonus for the cruel man.

“Did it happen before?”

This question was more confident, as if this was an accident and not a premeditated injury. She shook her head and she felt the clipboard toting person stumble over their words.

“It happened after?”

As if it was inconceivable that someone in their employ would be vicious enough to extract revenge on an innocent party. Had they seen the recruiting pamphlets? Must be able to recombine genetics, kidnap girls, and ruin lives of those not involved. Dani nodded.

“It was one of our own.”

Not a question, but she nodded anyway. She could even point fingers. Her Aura flared wide open when he was near, making her stay on alert. It was something it had always done when presented with a personal danger. Rubbing her face, she wished to be able to write blind. Wish wish wish.

“The director is not going to be happy about this.”

Dani shrugged, running her fingers over the blanket that felt like silky cotton. It was very nice against her naked skin. Thick bandages around her wrists still caught on the threads, but it wasn’t that bad. The best news of the night I as that she could feel her fingers again, if a little distantly. With her job being what it was, she needed her hands.

“Good news, the medicine administered will speed up your recovery. You should be capable of speech in a few days. The stitches will be removed after your next check up if everything checks out.” There was some writing, pen scratching over paper rapidly. “You’re scheduled for six shots in the next week, two tomorrow to prep you for the others to follow. You will be in your room here with your partners - they are more than willing to look after you, it seems, and their good behavior over the last three days has seen that their ‘shock collars’ were removed.”

Oh, Arceus, they tried to break Pokémon of their will through pain? Dani shivered, arms flaring with goosebumps.

“The good news is, despite your ill treatment thus far, you are in good health. Also apparently despite your weight problem, but that seems more genetic disposition that physical inactivity. You’re very well toned where it counts.”

Blinking, though there was no real need, Dani gave an incredulous stare. Honestly? Going at her weight? She wasn’t a size twenty, dammit. She was a healthy, common size fourteen. Above her weight class, certainly, but she wasn’t obese bordering on obscene! She ran three miles a day, worked out twice a week when possible, and did her job which involved a lot of heavy lifting. She was big, but she was also healthy. Ate well, did her best, and stayed away from processed foods.

What more did they want?

Huffing, she glared in the general direction of the voice. They cleared their throat. “Anyway...” it seemed they ran out of words. Good for them. Crossing her arms over her ample bosom, the girl closed her eyes. People. Really. “Yes. Your current partner is willing to escort you to your room.”

And they left. Sighing, Dani leaned back and was gently pulled into a warm, solid chest. Snuggling back, she searched again for her Aura, tapping into a single strand and casting it out like a fishing line to touch the being behind her.

“*That could have gone better.*”

Dani nodded because, yes, it could have. Feeling her eyes getting heavy, she snuggled her face into his neck, breathing deep of warm forests, crushed grass, and the sharp tang of a fire burning. It was unfamiliar but nice. It didn’t remind her of heavy chains digging into her skin or blood in her mouth or the fact that she was blind.

Yawning, she clung a little tighter to her fantasy of a campfire when large palms cupped her hips, turning her around. They slid on bare skin from the heavy swell of her hip to the overflowing cheeks of her buttocks, pulling her to his waist and hefting her up. Dani had never felt so dainty in her life. She was short, yes, but dainty? Never.

Then she was up, legs wrapping around his hips on automatic, arms draping over his shoulders to allow better stability. His hands teased on her flesh, squeezing the soft skin of her bum. Dani shivered, the long strands of her curly hair falling in her face when she turned into his neck. She breathed against his pulse, one hand sliding up into the longer strands of hair, gentle heat dancing over her fingers.

His own fingers danced across her heat in turn, her voice coming out a squeak that turned into a moan. Tightening her arms and legs, she squeezed him, wished she could talk to ask what the hell was going on, and decided to hell with it all. The Aura of this Pokémon was like a supernova in golden-white. He was good, safe, and kind. Dani could and almost did worse than him through no fault of her own.

At least he cared.

She had been hunted down by Ben years after she had rejected him sexually. She had just had a serious growth spurt in the chest department, still finding most clothing cuts impossible and there had been no way she was willing to show that much skin! And he had come on hot and heavy, angry when she had stomped his foot and kneed his groin when he trapped her against the wall. She had ran and thought nothing else of it.

Now she wished she had done more. Reported it, even if it might get rejected out of hand. At least someone would have started having suspicions.

Shivering at the turn of her thoughts, she pushed them away, squeezing her legs around her hero a little tighter. Sure, she would have scars forever on her wrists and a brand across her shoulder and possibly be blind for the rest of her life... but she was alive anyway. Despite the trauma and terror that would plague her. Despite one man’s spiteful little petty games. And if she didn’t have a cluster of needle scars on her hip, she would think the sadistic sunnovabitch was loosing his touch.

The upside was that he didn’t touch her once sexually. If he had leered, she hadn’t seen it. Most of her early on panic attacks had already come and gone of him using her for sex until she died, of beating her, of making her bare his children against her will. He hadn’t touched her, she had had her panic attacks all by herself and come out less willing to give in to her spiraling thoughts, so maybe Dani should push herself forward and move the hecka on. Because that was all she could do, really.

“*Such heavy thoughts,*” murmured the being holding her so tenderly. Snuggling into him, she nodded. No need to lie here. She squeezed him tighter, kissing his neck. It wasn’t his fault. He shivered, voice coming out lower, sound heavier. “*You don’t want to do that, girly. That’s going to get you something I’m not sure you can handle right now.*”

She giggled, she couldn’t help it! He sounded concerned and so hot and bothered all at once! It was endearing and cute, really. She tugged on the long hairs, hand gliding through the heat and froth atop his head, eliciting a full body shiver from him that had him pressing her to the wall, mouth on her own.

Dani whimpered, the wide lips pressing gently to her bottom, her top lip in turn, the corners of her mouth. On her brow, her nose, eyes and cheeks. Gliding tenderly over her cheeks to her ears, one at a time. Then down her neck, teeth nipping at a soft spot below her ears, lips sucking and nipping until she shivered and clenched her thighs tighter. Small sounds curled from her throat, crooning and hungry. Whoever, whatever he was, he was taking his time, was gentle and tender and played her like a harp. One strumming string at a time.

Head tilting back until it touched the wall, she allowed him to press kisses, lick, nibble and suck anywhere he wanted. “*Want to taste more,*” he groaned, hoisting her up higher, her legs around his chest now, his mouth on her clavicle between her breasts because there was no way he could reach over the soft mounds of flesh. Not even his hand could hold all of her breast, the nipple and most of the surroundings spilling over. He groaned as if in pain, rubbing his half furry, half skin face into the silky texture. “*You’re gorgeous,*” he mumbled, letting his lips nip her tender skin, Dani giggling at little as she wrapped her arms around his head loosely. “*Going to eat you up.*”

He wrapped his mouth around her nipple, gave a light suckle, and Dani gave a sound that may or may not be found in a pornographic film. She could feel the grin against her breast before he tugged on the stiff nubbin with his teeth. She damn near came out of her skin, she thought with a bit of trepidation. How could this feel so good? Squirming, she pulled him, pressed his face more firmly against her tit and whined. He choked, body shivering before he suckled again, groaning from just that.

A hot tingling thrill shot through her core, her legs twitching and her inner walls clenching. She tugged on him, freeing a hand to push her other one into his mouth. He whined this time, snuggling against her as they were held up by the wall. Then she thought about it. His mouth was wide. If she pushed them together...

Gently pulling him off her nipple, she plumped both breasts up, pushing the nipple together as her palms barely kept the rest in check. Her partner made a sound like he was happy to die, taking both into his mouth, tongue bathing them, lips creating a firm suction. Dani cried out, voice warbling and crooning as he worked her breasts. He pulled away some time later, panting, twitching. His large hands were under her buttocks, clenching and kneading the skin, making her bite her tender lip as need overwhelmed her rationality. She need not to have worried as he lifted her up, whispering prayers and divine truths into her skin, lips leaving a trail of kisses from her breasts to her loins.

“*Going to taste you,*” he groaned, shuffling her legs over his shoulders, hands holding her, wrapped around from the outside so his hands settled on the inner thighs. Spreading her legs wider, he waited a moment, breathing her in, puffing hot breath against her. He kissed up one leg, then the other, pressing little kitten kisses on the part of her lips without delving deeper. Dani squirmed, hands in his hair, pressed through the heat to the longer strands that she could dig her fingers into. He stuttered when she did, pressing his brow to her thigh so he could make a sound like that of a dying man given nirvana.

Dani giggled, her curls tumbling over her breasts as she tilted her head down, eyes closed. A smile pulled at her mouth, sore and stiff but genuine. Her partner’s breath caught, her gaze lingering before he kissed her most intimate lips. Dani shivered, scratching nails over his scalp. He reacted to that with a fat tongue pressing into her slit, fingers spreading her wider so he would really play. As there was no hair, her partner got to bathe all of her mons in his tongue, lips covering her labia and sucking.

Dani near came off the wall as she clenched her thighs, hands fisting in his hair. He pulled her back open, force and grace molded tender. Then he introduced his tongue, teasing from top to bottom, skittering over her clit to a wild shout from the one being pleasured so. Muscle delving deep, he set to the task of fucking her with his tongue, salivating at the taste that came clean and sweet. Dani for her part was going mad with pleasure, voice rising quickly into a song of desperate desire, thighs trembling in his palms.

She wanted to beg, to plead, to whisper every desire she ever had to him if he would just, please, please, please get her there. His lips teasing her clit, his tongue pouring deep into her folds, his breath a hot flush against her made her wonder what other pleasures he could show her. Because he was it, she wanted him to make love to her. He was taking his time and being sincere and gentle and she wanted all of that.

Head feeling floaty, heart near to burst from her decision, Dani came with an explosive sound of pleasure that echoed in the halls. Panting, trying to find her breath, she allowed her partner to gently slide her back down his body, his cock nestled between her buttocks. Giggling in giddy joy, she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him despite the tenderness of her mouth. She tasted herself there, a little salty, kind of sweet like the strawberries and pineapple she loved so much. He let her choose how fast to take this, hands kneading her bum, cock rubbing as he walked.

Shivering, Dani decided. As soon as there was a horizontal surface, she was going to drag him down on top of her.

Being a virgin sucked anyway.

.•*•.

Her room was a bit like an apartment now. From a stark open room to a smaller living space with... a stark open room beyond for her partners, netting and climbing trellises throughout. Dani only knew this because her partner told her everything. Not that he expected a response, of course.

The moment he went to lay her down on her bed, she grabbed his hair, pulled his face down, and offered her body in the only way she could. Spreading her thighs, holding up one breast, she caressed his head, slid fingers through heat and comfort. He didn’t hesitate, moaning how he was the luckiest bastard, burying his face into her cleavage as his fingers circled her labia, dipped between the lips to make sure she was good and wet. After holding his cock in her crack, feeling it rub from back to front as they ventured down the hall, Dani was nearly set to climb him like a jungle gym.

Mouth adhering to her breast, he pushed his hands over her thighs to her knees, laying her open before him. Arms wrapped around his neck, Dani allowed it with a croon. Hungrily suckling, her partner slid one hand back up, down her thigh, to her groin, and to the soft flesh of her mons. Parting the slit, his thumb rubbed her clit even as he lined up.

It was a slow, smooth glide, barely a pause for the unusual tightness, the tightening of her muscles when he pressed against something and then through. Dani mewled, distantly thinking that sex first time had to hurt. Giggling with euphoria, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper, clenching newly discovered muscles on a part of a newly introduced anatomy to her own. Her hands tightened in his hair as he went deep - and didn’t bottom out. How big was he, she almost thought had he not switched breasts. Her head fell back, everything tightening from top to bottom on her body. He groaned, rocking slow and easy, enjoying himself and the time with her.

Soon, the slow plod of their love making sped up, Dani clutching his head as he suckled, as if expecting something. His thrusts were hard, heavy, rocked her body across the bed. A deep well of something yawned in her belly, lapped at her spine as he had to resort to holding her against him so she wouldn’t slide around, drilling away. Dani was getting loud, her voice cracking as the head of his cock beat against her cervix. He was an official, card carrying member of the “My Dick is Too Big For a Fuckhole” club.

Dani liked it, that bite of pain. She excited in it, welcomed it because it was a pleasure that she asked for, had demanded. It was her taking control to have her pleasure teased with pain. And she wanted to have him slam as much of his cock as possible in her - it was the craziest fetish.

Giggling breathlessly, she reached for her clit, pressing on it in time with his thrusts. As a girl who was alone a lot, she had found the best way to pass the time: masturbation. Thus she had found her clit and all it’s intricacies. Moaning loudly now as he plowed her into the bed, Dani shook and exploded like a million firework display. Shocks traveled up her spine, from inside where he hammered to her clit, from toes to her nose. The sky was before her, Aura slamming wide open, saturating the world around her so that individuals looked like small stars and clumps of people and Pokémon through metal and concrete seemed like galaxies. Pokémon had colors that corresponded to their types, most with smaller stars of white, blue, gold, and silver that where inherently different, yet a small saturation of the Aura from the Pokémon centered in it.

If she hadn’t been in the midst of a mind blowing orgasm, she might have stayed a while, looked around more. As it was, this was her first time and she was going to enjoy it thoroughly. She could explore her abilities later.

Gasping as she came back to her body, she cried, sobs curling up her throat as emotion from her partner washed over her. He was so sweet, so in awe of her, worshipped her body with his hands and body and eyes. There was nothing about her he would change, his whole thought on making her happy, on giving her everything he could. Something soft and warm swelled in her heart, grew larger and more dangerously close to love as she embraced all of him. He shuddered, head dipping into her neck as he roared his release, liquid fire spilling into her body as an offering to a goddess.

She held him, tenderly coddled him as he left himself, came back shaken and wide eyed. Petting his face, ruffling fingers through silky hair, she cooed wordlessly, nuzzled him cheek with her own. “*What the fuck was that...*” he whispered and Dani hugged him tighter. That was probably because of her, actually. “*That was Aura - we don’t know Aura!*”

Okay, enough of that. Rolling them with all the weight she could muster, Dani sat in his lap, his still ejaculating cock making her spasm for a moment before she could control herself. Poking the Pokémon in the nose because she could ‘see him’ near perfectly right now, she pointed to his crown, flinging her hand out. She pointed at herself, her crown, and opened both hands slowly, wide, wider. Warm hands grabbed her forearms, careful of her wrists, dragging her down to his face. “*You’re an Aura Adept?*”

She grimaced, waving a hand in a so-so motion, his arm moving with the sway of her movement. She had Aura but she wasn’t an adept at anything. Thankfully, the third eye was a universal concept between humans and Pokémon. The top of the head was Aura, the brow Phychic. Simple, easy, universal. Ta. Da.

“*So what caused me to...*” a frustrated sound. Dani bit her lip to not laugh. “*I don’t know, visit the stars!*”

She shook her head. Not.. not stars. She point at herself, to her heart, and held her hands together, palm to palm and wiggled her fingers. She did the same to him, palms to his chest as she flared out her hands. It was interesting doing this with living braces following your every move, but despite how awkward it was, she really couldn’t explain it better. She didn’t have words, dammit.

He held still, perfectly, entirely still. “*Do you mean to tell me that those tiny specs were people and those massive stars were Pokémon?*”

His voice was wondering, low and awed and a little scared. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his lips, gentle and soft and tender. Her mouth hurt, but there was nothing to do but wait on that. This being before her shouldn’t have to wait on her to heal to get comfort. That wasn’t how she worked. Nuzzling his cheek, she ignored the feeling of his cock slipping out, of the rivulet of liquid fire seed dripping, or of how hollow her loins felt. She was his and he was hers.

Patting his chest with one hand, she pointed to herself. “Dahh... eee. Daah-nhee.”

“*Daahnee?*” Shaking her head a little, brought her hands wide, then closer together, bouncing from one side to the other as she repeated her slurred name. “*Dahnee?*” No. “*Danhee?*” No. “*Dani?*”

Her hands went up, taking his with them as she did a touchdown pose, squirming over his lap with a low gurgling laugh. His hands were quick to release her arms, grabbing at her hips and quickly pulling her up. Dani understood why when she felt the semi hard phallus swell against her bum. Oops? Only, she grinned, nope. She was okay with that.

Trying to squirm with his vise like grip was hard, but she could bounce a little, licking her lips when he gave a low throated groan that made her insides shiver. He had awakened the beast, he had better be ready for the outcome.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed his shaft, sliding her hand over it, up from base to tip, and back again until he was panting beneath her and writhing with the motions of her hand. He was fully erect now and she lost little time leaning forward, holding him up, and settling down over him. She winced a little at the first time tenderness before ignoring it and letting the feel good feelings slide over her skin, her muscles clenching up, clutching at his dick. Bouncing a little over him, she felt his hands reach for her breasts, his head leaning up.

His lips closed over her nipple sucking in until her areola was in his mouth, suckling like a hungry child. Things low and deep warmed at the image, her body shuddering with it. Rolling slow, calm, steady, Dani explored the feeling of him inside, his mouth on her, his hands kneading her hips and thighs as he alternated how he held her. She rocked, she bounced, she twisted and curled, leaning back with hands on his knees and forward with fists full of fur. She sped up and slowed down and finally found his breaking point where her partner, her lover, grabbed her tight, rolled from the bed, and held her to the wall with her legs thrown over his arm and shoulder and hands all over her. Mouth firmly suckling her breasts, he went to town, beating his dick into her body, forcing an orgasm or three before he pressed a finger to her clit and made her scream mindlessly, hips jolting as he started to cum, hot sperm pouring into the gorgeous girl he had helplessly whimpering in mindless orgasm.

They slumped once finished, he bravely carrying her to the bed again as she started to crash out and his legs shook. He tried to leave, to let her rest, but she grabbed his hand, pulling him into bed and behind her, the blankets pulled over them both. She yawned, leaning back to kiss his jaw before snuggling back into him for a nap. Or a small coma. Something. Something restful.

She went so hard and fast she missed the stop sign.

.•*•.

It was endless out here. The sky-that wasn’t was full of billions of stars, scattered and most often in centralized clumps. Some shone so brightly they hurt to look on, other were so dull that a heavy breath would blow them out. One was very close, and she breathed gently on it, creating something warm and precious within her mind.

Then she wasn’t so alone. “You should not be here.”

The figure was blue and black and silvered, but the Aura was a magnificent conglomeration of sweet, pure colors. Warm colors meant for love and comfort, compassion and protection. A kaleidoscope surrounding a white and gold core. “I don’t know where here is.”

He tilted his head, curiosity writ in his posture. “You’ve been here for a while.”

She blinked. “Really?” Time was relative, she thought-felt-knew in this place. “It’s only been a short while.”

He smiled, warm like a sun bathing her in its morning light. Pushing on her forehead, she zipped away with a gentle, “Careful, that last step is a doozy” following her all the way back to wakefulness.

.•*•.

She stared into the eyes of her lover, arms sneaking around him to bring him down for a kiss. He gave a warm sound of agreement with this arrangement, curling his legs with hers, his tail sliding like a snake around her waist. There were others, but he was hers.

“You need a name,” she slurred slightly, tongue feeling heavy and dry but working. “Because I need to know who to call when I get stuck.”

He buried his face in her neck, holding her close. He shook and she comforted, the others in the room milling uncomfortably. Pressing a kiss to his brow, Dani sat up slowly, her wrists scarred but otherwise unblemished by bandages or needles. Her tongue did not even ache, the feeling of string that made her want to gag gone. Dissolved. Her eyes could SEE again, though everything living was overlaid with shining stars of Aura.

“Alistair,” she breathed, words for him. “You will be my Alistair, my defender.”

He laughed softly, calming down, shaking tapering off. Running her hands over his brow, across his head and down to his neck, she ignored the shocked gasps of their audience. “So, how long was I away?”

He looked up, her gaze following, to read a digital clock with military time since it read 23:45. “*Seventeen-almost-eighteen hours, Dani.*”

Snuggling into his side, she touched under her tongue with a finger. Nothing. No suspicious lumps or floating pieces. No tenderness. Fingers fluffing through her messy curls, Dani tilted her head back, closing her eyes as she thought.

“Can Aura heal like this?”

A shrug was her only answer. Sighing and dragging a hand down her face, the girl squirmed around Alistair. “I need a shower. Then a few minutes to figure this out. Then a plausible explanation for the spontaneous healing because I’ve been strung up once already-“ strangled sounds all around, possibly too soon. “Too soon?”

“*Too soon,*” two echoed, Alistair looking a little murderous. Nodding she continued.

“I have no wish to be a science experiment on the dissecting table.” More sounds of ill content, Alistair shaking with bottled rage. Dani pulled him from the bed and into her arms, hugging the taller figure tight. “Shhh, sh, Alistair. It’s okay. I was joking, I promise, baby.”

Another monkey came up beside them, the Infernape curling around them both a little hesitantly. Dani didn’t stand for it and added him to the hug, waving her arm. “Come on, group hug, then a shower for me.”

Alistair choked a little, laughing as his gorgeous lady insisted on bathing when she should be the one having a nervous breakdown. Instead, she was comforting him! He held her tight, tucking her close as the others piled on.

Kissing his neck after a few minutes, the girl started to make movements to leave the room. Her hand was around Alistair’s wrist, tugging him out before her face did something complicated.

“Ah, you probably shouldn’t come with me in the shower,” she mused quietly, forcing her fingers to relax. Something like panic bubbled in her ribs. She ignored it.

“I’ll be right back.”

.•*•.

Dani barely got the shower going before a panic attack hit, her back hitting the white tiles as she slid down. With her Aura wide open, she was able to feel when the others literally felt her panic hit them like a blow between the eyes. The water was almost too hot as it rained down her legs and front, splashing on her face as she wheezed for breath.

What was she going to do? She was a kid! She wasn’t supposed to have anything to do with sex for a couple more years, maybe go to college, maybe marry someone she met a town over with weekend visits to her dad and ‘uncle’ Grey and her mom when she wasn’t off to another seminar. Small house right in town, or just off the beaten path with a large garden and everything.

Instead, she’s been plucked up after school, drugged insensate, and tortured for... who knows how long. And rescued by Pokémon. Not to mention blinded then, oh Arceus, miracle healing...

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe. SHE COULDN’T BREATHE. WHY COULDN’T SHE BREATHE? ALISTAIR!

The water stopped running down her skin like itchy marching ants. Strong hands touched her face, turning her head up. She recognized the feel, could practically taste him. She couldn’t breathe.

“*Slow in, one, two, three, four,*” was crooned, her head swimming. “*Out slow, one, two, three, four. With me, Dani. Just like I am.*”

She couldn’t breathe. But she wanted to. She tried to inhale, watching the heavy chest of him... of Alistair. Each inhale-exhale was a fight against her body. Alistair didn’t seem to mind, crouching over her, water pelting down on his back as he helped her. It was hard to breathe and then it wasn’t.

Sobbing, she crawled into his lap, arms going around his neck as she clung to him. He patted her, gently sitting under the spray with her back to it, letting it warm her clammy skin. “*With me, now?*”

She nodded, knees digging into the tile floor as she knelt on him. “Alistair. I thought of your name.”

He nodded, hands smoothing over her skin, gentle and calm. “*And I heard you call me. Good girl.*”

She blushed, warmth filling her smile as she tucked in close to him. “You’re wet. I’m sorry.”

“*No. Don’t apologize for that, Dani. You were in need and you needed me. I came regardless of the... rather unusual bathing habits humans have.*”

She giggled before clamping a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. Oh. She shouldn’t laugh. He grinned, wiggling his fingers. She shook her head, barely leaning back to keep those clever digits away from her sides. She wasn’t going to laugh at him! She wasn’t. The devious smirk on his simian lips said otherwise.

“*Oh, so unwise,*” he teased, attacking her sides. Dani didn’t stand a chance, wiggling and screeching, laughing as he tickled her breathless. Once she was gasping, he let up, petting her ribs and back, kissing her brow. “*That’s much better.*”

She smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him. Pulling back after the chaste press, she squirmed in his lap for a different reason. They shared a grin before he tumbled them over into the spray. Alistair could stand to get a little wetter.

.•*•.

“*These guys are from, well, around. Pecos Bill,*” the monkey raised a hand, wearing a cowboy hat, a currently empty bandolier, and chewing on a stalk of wheat hanging out of his mouth, “*and a caught Pokémon. Geezers One and Two,*” two more monkeys who were apparently having a debate flipped Alistair off in synchrony, “*are wild like I used to be. And dull, always going on about a political matter of some sort. This guy,*” the most muscular of the group bowed, “*was in training to be a monk. When his Trainer died, he threw off his name and apparently went on a sojourn that ended up with him being suckered into this place with the rest of us losers.*”

“Would he be opposed to a new Trainer?” she asked, not noticing Alistair’s face fall. “Devon and Damien are three years younger than I am, but they’re pretty serious martial artists. He might be able to teach them a lot. I know Devon has been wondering about taking a sabbatical once he reaches majority so he can find Pokémon with great wisdom and prowess - and most likely dragging his twin along for the ride.”

Sighing in silent relief, Alistair just nodded in agreement. Maybe, maybe not. The monk was an odd fellow. Running one hand down her lightly clad form, he thought of how short the sweater was - the wall opened a drawer when she asked about clothes - before trying to ignore how badly he wanted to lick her all over, kiss her incoherent, eat from the petals of the most intimate lips...

Clearing his throat, he thought about how they were going to get out of here. Because it was that or push her over a convenient chair or against the wall or if he was desperate enough the floor-

NO! He could be good!

Dani giggled at him, patting his shoulder. She looked at the room in general. Pointing at the old guys, she smirked. “Statler and Waldorf.” The other. “Your Trainer is mildly cruel, because I peg you as a Billy the Kid or Wild Bill Hitchcock. I can remember Pecos, though. And you.” She looked at the monk. “I am this close to calling you Son Goku.”

She received a sharp look for that one. Dani let a brow rise. “Tell me it isn’t fitting and I’ll change it. For now, you are Son Goku.” He grunted but conceded. “And I know who to call for if I get lost. I know the taste of you all, now.”

There were bewildered looks all around that she ignored in favor of grabbing the massive fluffy blanket she had found in a wall panel and was now wrapping up in on the massive sprawl of cushions and pillows. Alistair flopped down with her, curling his body around her fuzzy cocoon and laying his arm across her waist. Sighing in contentment, the girl dozed, not aware, really, but able to track everyone coming and going. When she finally drifted deep enough for sleep to claim her, the group closed ranks, keeping her safe.

It was one thing to know that some humans were cruel to Pokémon, beings clearly not like themselves. It was another thing to witness them doing it to someone vastly more helpless than even the lowest level wild Pokémon was. Dani was small for a human adult, though full figured and even a little plump. It was very attractive, in all honesty, with her padded hips swaying that little extra and her breasts ripe melons. The gentle curves of her belly tucking into the plump lips of her loins, thighs plush, a bum that would make a man double take right into traffic...

The general thought was that Alistair was a lucky bastard. The other one was that Dani needed some serious care and four out of five were glad it wasn’t them. Though to hear the fifth tell it, the little fire blossom was an Aura Adept in training.

Again, lucky bastard.

Sure, they had all been brought here to “breed” with her, but as simians, they had a higher cognitive function and though groups weren’t uncommon, pairs were generally predominant. While other Pokémon could be intelligent, the more feral looking, the further away from humanoid, the more effort had to be put in to teach them to react and think like a human. An Arcanine wasn’t going to be able to read without intensive study, but a Machamp could recite poetry or study sciences with a little prompting. Pokémon that were bipedal and upright just tended to be more intelligent and intellectual than quadrupedal Pokémon. It was fact.

And Pokémon accepted that about themselves, between the species, and made it work. Humans didn’t have this hang up, universal pack animals with top tier mental facilities and lower end physical abilities, and went at each other’s throat anyway. The Pokémon couldn’t understand the necessary cruelty involved to torture someone ‘just because’ of an imagined slight.

Fight for dominance, territory, their own, mating, food - sure. To come at the back and go out of their way to ruin someone? No. If any Pokémon showed that behavior, well, that was a learned trait. Not a bred one. Not a natural one. So the question was: how could a human conceivably turn on their own kind. Nature? Nurture?

Scarred hand rubbing down the smooth skin of her arm, Alistair hoped he never could understand it.

.•*•.

Dani slept fitfully for the next three hours before fully settling down into dreamlessness. The physician showed back up sometime after, face grim and file in hand along with three bags of various size.

“How has she been?” He asked, voice low and gentle as he set up on a table that rose from the floor. The bags made dull clunks and thuds that meant metal and plastic. “We’ve lowered the monitoring in this room - I didn’t want to intrude, but with her documents...”

The man grimaced, rubbing his hand over his face. “There was enough doctoring to the records that I have to start from scratch. Blood work will have to be redone and I will have to find her original medical records before the initial tests start.”

Alistair sighed, walking the man into their protective circle. Goku was most displeased, but they allowed it. Gently untangling his lady, Alistair pulled at the hem of her sweater, baring a hip littered with scarring. Needle scars, healed over fully now. The physician grew incredibly pale, then went gray. “They shouldn’t be this well healed. Did they have her even longer?”

Alistair shook his head, miming sleep then pointing at his brow. The man blinked. “What now?”

Poking the man between the eyes high on his brow, he put his hands together, closing his eyes and bowing his head. Then he tapped at his brow again, making his hands expand from the point out from the man’s face. Then Alistair pointed at Dani. The man’s face contorted, eyebrows dark lines over his face before clearing up on a gasp. “She’s psychic?!”

Wrong. Knocking the man on the top of his head, he shook his own in a negative. “What? Oh. Then that means she-“ and he was gray again, “sweet merciful Arceus, she’s a...”

He turned away, stomped to his bag, and came back with a list in hand. “Can you read?” he asked, almost belligerent. Alistair shook his head. The physician turned on the biggest Infernape, Goku, and point at him. “Can YOU read?”

Giving the man a wall-eyed stare, he nodded slowly. Giving a much firmer nod, he shoved the list into Goku’s hands, stomped BACK to the table, gathered one of the bags up, and stomped to the door. “Keep to the instructions! I’ve got some heads to smash! I was hired on against my will, but I thought,” he ranted as he crossed the room, “I could at least keep these people safe! And this RIGHT BUGGERING BASTARD-!”

The door shut quickly behind the man.

Well, then.

.•*•.

Goku ended up wishing he couldn’t read, red suffusing his face as he stared at the ceiling. Alistair shook his head, poking his friendly stoic cell mate. “*Alright, I’ve let you sulk long enough. What does it say.*”

“*...You are cruel, Alistair,*” he grumbled for the third time, running a hand over his head. He relented because Goku knew that, despite being the strongest one here, he would be no match for the tiny lady if he hurt her mate. “*It is instructions on where and how to administer the ‘jelly’, how often she should do so, and suggesting that you help.*”

Alistair waited, finally waving his arm with enough body language to say “and? Is that all or what” in response to the continuing stretch of the pause. Goku didn’t groan in dismay, but it was a near thing. “*I’m not saying that aloud.*”

The brow rose nearly into his fire, Alistair was that unimpressed. Goku finally gave in, leaning down to whisper the care directives left by the physician. Alistair blinked slowly, turning to stare at Goku. “*Really?*”

Goku nodded, face tomato red. He folded up the paper and packed it into one of the fabric bags in case they needed to use it later. Busying himself, he ignored the snorfled cackle from someone he just didn’t like right then. The heavy smack on his shoulder was enough to make him stagger, glaring at the smaller monkey.

“*Poor guy, I’ll learn to read.*”

Goku just nodded, shaking out the extra blankets that turned up from the walls. He might as well make a nest for their little lady. She deserved quality after all.

Alistair turned away, looking to his lady, his lips pulling up in a smile as the old geezers cuddled her between them.

She slept deep and slow, the bags under her eyes fading little by little. He wanted to caress her face, to touch her all over, to memorize everything about her. Already he felt his heart fire burn for her, his being aligning to hers, his mind reaching for hers. Hopefully she would feel the same, maybe already did.

Crouching down, he pushed a curl from her face, watched the vibrant color wind around his fingers before sliding like silk down around her head. Sighing like the love addled fool he was, Alistair scooped her up, thanking the old geezers. His tail snagged up the bags on the table, the contents rattling as he stepped into the separate room, closing the doors. The glass walls engaged and frosted over, barely a hint of them seen like faint shadow puppets. Setting the contents of the bags on the end table, he shuffled Dani onto the firm platform.

She stirred before rolling, the blanket loosening. One shoulder peeked out over the sweater, his heart stuttering at the sight. Oh Arceus, he was going to die. In the best way, yes, but she was going to kill him unintentionally. Gorgeous, too cute for words, soft all over...

He shivered, catching his hands in the mattress. She needed what was in the tubes. The shots only started the process and leaving them unfinished could make her sick, could kill her literally as her body rejected them. The mere mention made him feel ill, his stomach rolling and bile curling up his throat.

Shaking it off, Alistair mentally recited the instructions, unwinding his mate, his heart fire from the blanket, pushing up the sweater, spreading her thighs. The first tube was the bright green one, inject it slowly, wait a few minutes if she started to shift or wince, then finish. Should be comfortable, but some side effects expected.

Flipping the tube in hand, the removed the plug, set it aside for her, and ran his fingers over her body, across her lips, teasing her pearl, before finally spreading the petals of her labia. She sighed, body relaxing further as she arched her back. Grinning softly at how responsive she was, how trusting she was of his touch, he set the nozzle in her vagina and started the first of many, many ‘injections’ to bring her body back to the new normal.

Dani did shift part way through, but it wasn’t for a bad reason nor a bad reaction. Oh no. She moaned, voice crooning as her breath picked up, her hands kneading the blanket. Alistair looked up her body to see her eyes on him, her mouth open as she breathed deeply through the last half of the tube. Finishing, he dropped it to the side and took up the tube with a labeled 1 sticker, bright pink with little pink pearls. “*Hey,*” he murmured, stroking her thigh. “*Almost done for now. You doing okay?*”

Dani mewled, nodding her head as she brought her knees up, pressing her toes into the surface of the mattress. She tilted her hips up, pressing her shoulders into the bed. “Please?”

Chuckling at her forward behavior and tantalizing image, Alistair teased her with his fingers just her hear her breath catch before slipping the nozzle into her cunt. “*Incoming!*” he chirped. “*Do be still.*”

Dani giggled breathlessly, legs shaking with her acute arousal. “I can o-only tryyyeeee!” She jumped, squeaking a little. “C-cold! Cold, cold, cold!”

Alistair had to stop for a second, cracking up so hard his arms were jerking around. Dani used her foot to knock in his shoulder, barely moving him but definitely getting his attention. “Alright, fire bug, finish that up. I would like for my body to actually work like it should.”

Swallowing his cackles, the monkey saluted jauntily and depressed the plunger all at once. Dani shrieked, legs giving out as the tube went flying and some of the pink oozed down her crack. Huffing, she leaned forward, swatting Alistair on the side, her sweater sliding off one shoulder. He grinned, peppering her disgruntled face with kisses. She tried to frown, to be mulish but that was a lost cause when her lips twitched.

Capturing his lips with her own, she drug him down. “Was there anything about not having sex immediately after?” He smirked, dancing fingers over her belly as if thinking. It tickled through the sweater and she laughed, pushing his hand down while pulling the sweater up. Alistair’s thumb pressed on her clit, fingers hooking into her hole. Her breath stuttered. “Oh, I guess n-not!”

She ended up squeaking again, his clever fingers swirling in the pink and green, smearing it all around her labia, tickling her vulva, dancing around her clitoral hood. Dani squirmed, gasping a little when he tucked her sweater under her arms and took her breast in his mouth, releasing, and blowing on her nipple. It pebbled up, hard and aching. Left, right, left, right with his mouth, tickle and tease and dipping long blunt fingers into her hole only to drag them back out without fulfilling the promise there.

She felt her fists twist in the covers, her heart thundering as he worked her up until she contemplated begging. It didn’t get that far, only by virtue of him pressing two fingers in, curling them up to please her, then three for a deep stretch. His fingers were hot in the just warmed jelly, spreading and stretching her, filling her up almost. He went slow, methodical and gentle enough to keep her on a gradual climb to an orgasm that promised to knock her socks off.

He switched off, three, two, three, and four fingers every so often, keeping her on an edge, not letting her get used to it, changing tactics until she was ready to scream. Then, as slow as it had been, he suddenly went hard, fast, fingers slamming deep and a thumb pressing into her clit, mouth firmly suckling like a hungered babe. Dani came undone, all that careful build up screaming through her and leaving her mouth as the loudest sound she had ever made for him. Alistair’s hips pumped at the edge of the bed, his body burning up for her. He had played cool and collected, but he was anything but.

Crawling up between her jittering thighs, he held his cock in hand as he spread her, sliding himself in almost to the hilt in one go. He was big, though, and only so much prep could be done for a card carrying member of the “Too Big Dick” club. It was still the most he had ever sunk into any female and already he was addicted. Hands circling her thighs, he reminded himself he couldn’t press any harder. There was a limit to what her body could take and he couldn’t go all out. Couldn’t ever do that.

A soft hand caught his face, tilting his chin up. Eyes that were usually deep brown-black like fresh churned earth glowed with a blue pit of fire. It bathed her face in an ethereal light, made her skin pearlescent and untouchable. In fact, her whole body was a blue shimmer. “You are thinking too hard about this,” she teased gently, stroking from temple to chin. “Don’t be scared to hurt me, I will tell you if you do - I am an opinionated when it counts.”

Alistair gasped, whimpering as he felt her emotions, actually FELT her emotions. His heart fire burned hotter, brighter, and his hands wanted to touch his brand of love on her. She seemed confused, head tilting as he leaned into her, brushing curls from her sweaty brow, pressing his crown to it.

“*Please, mark me,*” he murmured, hands shaking as they cupped her jaw. Smaller hands curled around them against her face, her mouth turning to press a kiss to his palm, unknowingly leaving a perfect mark of her lips.

“I don’t know what you are asking,” she murmured, “but you have to tell me.” Marking sounded so terrible, so dangerous and cruel. What she thought couldn’t be what he was asking for. It had to be Pokémon specific.

“*You make my heart fires burn like a star, my Dani. For us, for my kind, that is it.*” He took her hand gently in his own, kissed the palm, each fingertip like each one was an benediction of worship. “*We give our heart fires a mark, an overlay of an image pressed into the skin. I have seen them as a flame, a crescent moon, a burning sun... but each is unique in shape and placement. How visible it is speaks of how deeply one cares.*”

Dani melted, the mere idea bringing her heart a deeper joy that he was able to physically feel, to nearly touch that it was so vibrant. He would weep if he could find it in himself to cry at this moment instead of enjoying soul deep contentment. She pulled him close, hand over his heart. She kissed his mouth, his jaw, down his throat and to where her hand rested, placing a final blue-white imprint into his skin. She burned him like the purest fires, and blue-white stood out on his skin, glowed from within the dense fur on his body.

He groaned, pulling her up to kiss, hands contouring her body, sliding over velvet and silk until he reached her breasts. Breaking from her breathless mouth, he trailed kisses and nips to the melon-sized tit before engulfing the nipple. He suckled, knowing that his brand was marking her like hers had left a trail across his body. He swapped, another brand teasing her body, spreading around her areola as a miniature sun where he had left the smiling crescent of a white moon on the opposite. He groaned deeply when she flexed around his cock, silvery white and blue flame stars erupting from their connection.

Dani laughed as she looked down her body, tugging the sweater out of the way. “Stars? Really? What about the sun and moon?” She teased with a bitten lip and dancing eyes. Alistair gestured to her breast as red suffused his face and she laughed long and deep, the tensing of her body doing amazing things to him all over, but especially his cock. He groaned and she patted his head. “Poor baby. But no worries, I’ll mark you so everyone will know too.”

He shuddered, blue-white blooming from his hips in concentrated, tribal fire and arrowed down to his cock and beyond. He arched his back, an overwhelming feeling sliding down his spine like a delicate finger teasing and tracing every vertebrae. Dani wasn’t much better, gasping and mewling, hands on his shoulders, nails biting in his skin.

Once they calmed and could talk without whimpering, Alistair shifted in her, making a low contented sound that made him hide a smile in her neck. Dani petted his back and neck, running nails gently over his skin and up his scalp where a perpetual fire burned. Shivering as the orange glow went blue-white at her touch, he rolled his hips, gaining an interesting assortment of happy noises from his mate. He checked the clock and sighed.

“*Fifteen minutes then your medicine again.*” Alistair wiggled his brows like the dork he was.

“What, your cock?” She shot back, catching him by surprise and making good on it as she rolled them, ending up impaled on him from above. She cooed, clenching sharply, the blue lines decorating his skin shining brighter. He couldn’t help shaking, thrusting up as his hands clamped down on her thighs. Dani whimpered, bucking into him. His hands clenched... and didn’t even indent her skin.

Shocked enough to look down, he saw how the blue of her skin was brighter, more vibrant and visible where he held too hard. He had heard of this but—

Dani did a thing with her insides and her hips that wiped his mind blank. “Fifteen minutes right?”

“*T-ten..?*”

“Oh good,” she huffed, legs shaking as she gyrated on his cock, her ass on his pelvis. “Then you get to finish me after.”

She made good on her unspoken promise, bouncing on him as she thought about everything she loved on him, including his cock which was glowing like the world’s most lewd phosphorus stick. It made her feel amazing, like she was full of fire. For Alistair, it was as if she had lit up a sun in his cock, heat everywhere. His eyes rolled back when he came, a loud yell reverberating off the walls as he came undone under her.

Shaking softly, Dani leaned down to press her mouth to her mark on his chest, a cartoon heart with a bright blue flame inside. She was tight with want, hunger curling up her spine, but she felt content, accomplished. Alistair - her lover, mate, husband - was a contented puddle of flesh between her legs as he tried to catch his breath and gather his scattered thoughts. It was adorable and made her heart feel three sizes too big for her ribs. She giggled as the glow of her marks intensified making him groan and throw an arm over his eyes.

“*You’re going to kill me gently,*” he grumped playfully, sticking out his tongue. She gripped it with her fingers, tugging on it. Nipping her fingertips with his lips got her to laugh and release him. Sliding broad hands up her thighs, he rolled them again, sliding out of her with something like displeasure on his face. “*I don’t mind, though. Hate leaving you.*”

Running a finger up her inner thigh, he placed a kiss on her breast before climbing off the bed and fetching another tube. Bringing the instructions to his face, he tried to make heads or tails of it. Snorting, he held the slip of paper out to Dani.

She crawled over on her knees, leaning over to kiss him as she took the paper, her sweater sliding down to hide her breasts. Alistair grumbled, reaching out to pull it back up. “*How much do you like this sweater?*”

“Don’t burn my sweater, Alistair,” Dani responded quickly. Reading the list of instructions, her brows rose as she went down the list. She probably should have freaked out at the ‘sex immediately after administration will encourage increased ovum production to the nth, often with an increase in multiple births’ but was a bit distracted by a hot mouth suckling her tit. She shrugged - she was going to be having a Pokémon baby, there was less that was weirder in her opinion. Wrapping her arm around his head, she sighed as he suckled and licked, fingers of one hand playing with her free breast when he switched from one to the other.

His other hand held the tube and while this was fun and she was enjoying him suckling what amounted to basically all the time, Dani would like to get them all out of the way. Well, mostly. If she asked for a few “Ditto” tubes to be delivered, well, that wouldn’t hurt their chances of being pregnant by the end of the day, much less the month. Grinning, she slid to the edge of the bed, kneeling since she was unwilling to dislodge her heart fire from her body.

“Alistair,” She crooned, voice warm. “Come on, are so hungry? Should my breasts feed you like a baby?” Oh. Oh that was an interesting reaction. “I heard of this thing,” she continued, ignoring how he was gripping the edge of the bed right then as his mouth laced her breast, “called ANR - Adult Nursing Relationship. Where a woman could be stimulated to lactate and nurse an adult. Basically letting a person feed off her breasts without being a baby.”

By this point, his mouth had dropped off her breast, head hanging low as he trembled. Running her hand through his crest and fire, she poked his nose. “I thought it sounded interesting. I mean, you would have to stop everything for the first week or two or three and nurse me every twenty to thirty minutes, consistently, to get started and I don’t think you’re interested, I’ll just,” she plucked up the tube from where it lay on the bed forgotten, a swirling pink that made her want to giggle, “finish this off and relax as it works, you know how it is—“

“*You...*” he snarled, baring fang, “*are a gods be damned TEASE, Dani. Arceus help you because I’m going to make you scream.*”

Holding her hand firmly, pulling her body into his, her breasts in his face and her knees barely touching the mattress, she figured he would do nefarious things to her body in the best way. Giggling at last, she tugged on her wrist. “Maybe, but this needs to happen first, along with another two in thirty minutes, my firebug.”

He nipped her nipple, fang scraping and she shivered while goosebumps beaded her skin. “Not a ‘bug’, Dani.” He finally looked at her, his crown of fire burning hotter, turning blue with it. It was easy for him to take the tube from her lax fingers. “Spread your legs, my Dani.”

She complied, no wish to antagonize once she got him to actually admit what he wanted. Tease, yes. Push him, no. She bit her lip when he deftly inserted the tube with little fanfare, quick to depress the plunger and hold her still when she rocked at the sensation. Clinging to his shoulders, she panted a little as the tube took effect.

He flipped her to her back, head towards him, all the important tingly bits in the wrong direction in her opinion before he was over her, hands ripping her sweater literally from her body and, wow, that did something to her already screaming libido. She only momentarily mourned her sweater before letting the thought go. Its sacrifice would not be in vain because she was going to have her monkey get her off Come hell or high water.

When his mouth latched onto one nipple, she couldn’t help that she arched her back, her eyes rolling. Whatever was in that tube had made her sensitive to a degree that may have normally embarrassed her. Right then, the amount of fucks she gave was a definitive negative. Hands gripping his sides, his belly in front of her face, she closed her eyes for a moment, mouth hanging open as he suckled fervently. Prying her eyes open, she took in the firm body before her, fine velvet fur covering his chest, his abdomen, down to where his cock was in a sheath that she couldn’t see due to how thick and long his hair became suddenly. Her fire brand was visible curling down from where his hip and belly intersected, but when less vibrant like now, it was barely discernible. Especially where it met the sheath and delved like sparks beyond sight.

Biting her lip, she ran her hands across the soft fur, gliding over the bare chest set in a swirl, no nipple there for her to tease. No belly button when she trailed her hands to his firm belly. He was mammalian, but he had HATCHED. From an egg. No umbilical cord nor need to nurse the young.

Maybe that was where his kink derived from, wanting to experience it, to feel the closeness, to play with her breasts since there was the likelihood that even female Infernape didn’t grow fat with milk. Not like mammals with breasts. And Miltanks were only so common when they weren’t flattening people and places out of annoyance. Unsurprising considering, but not conductive to experimentation.

Drawing whorls in the fur, Dani traced the abs that crunched up under her touch, going from loose to tight enough to bounce coins off of. Up to the pectorals that were denuded of fur, swirling design leading her fingers on inward spirals, then down to the sharp lines of his hips, blue fire sparking up her marks on his skin and down to where it vanished into the sheath. He groaned above her, mouth biting a little too hard. She pinched an ab - which was absolutely helpful not at all, he was little more than hard muscle and taut skin - before resuming her gentle touches.

Pushing her hands through his thicker outer hip and low pelvic fur, she scratched his skin below as she raked the hair in the wrong direction, sighing as he switched tits. She was at the nice hazy edge, wanting to cum but willing to allow the pleasure to mount. The feel of him in her hands, fur and flesh and muscle, was nice anyway. Tugging him closer, she blew warm air on his belly, brushing her lips over the velvety fur. He was so soft...

There was a shift in his pelvic region, a broad head peeking from the sheath literally right in her face. Smiling, she grinned, having always wanted to try this. It was weird, but she did have an oral fixation and if she had been allowed, Dani would always have a little hard candy tucked away to suck on. She guessed she was a bit like Alistair - always wanted something in her mouth.

Giggling, she parted the hair, stroking the lip of the sheath, teasing the eye of his cock. He groaned something into the tingling pillow of her breast, hips stuttering into an involuntary thrust. More pushed out, several inches this time. Almost a hand span for her. Taking the head in hand, she tugged him just a bit closer and sucked the surprisingly hot, somewhat sticky cock head into her mouth. Green and pink from their previous trysts was left over, as was her own taste - a salty sweetness that she had experimented with before. She sighed, happy to taste him under the unusually sweet pink jell and the bland green.

It wasn’t like she couldn’t ingest them - she was already absorbing them into her body - but it probably was recommended to not have it in her mouth. Not that she cared. It took a few moments of her tongue wagging around before she could get to the flesh taste, the salty, mildly bitter, a bit sour, strongly spicy-sweet flavor of Alistair. The cum was bitter-sour-salty, the skin was anything but. And, honestly, his cum wasn’t that bad when wrapped in that kind of flavor. Moaning as she felt more of his flesh slide over her tongue, she sucked long and deep, cheeks hollowing out as she pressed her tongue flat to the heavy vein across the length of his dick. One vein was against her lips and top of her mouth, throbbing, the other sprawled around the entire length in some form or fashion, a lightning strike of channels to spread her tongue across. Alistair choked like he was going to stop breathing, a high pitches sound leaving him as he shook, his cock bobbing in her mouth.

Slurping harder, Dani took more in, the head of his dick tickling the back of her throat. She would laugh but was more focus d of seeing how much of him she could take in. With a nonexistent gag reflex, she felt pretty confident the answer was “as much as you want”.

(Watching her best friends gag on cucumbers when she had her teeth in the far end to keep from swallowing it had been a hoot. She had won that round.)

Alistair pulled his mouth away from her nipples, panting as he petted her tummy and hip. Long fingers brushed her sex and she jumped, moaning as he slid into her throat with her head tilted back and dexterous fingers spread her vulva. One frond tipped her clit, baring down calmly, as if in slow motion, making her pelvis jump and her hand on his hip tighten. The one around his cock, well, bracing his cock because too big to hold, clenched like a vise, his body shivering. He bucked into her mouth, Dani letting happen as she literally swallowed him down. She thought he said something about “going to die, bring it” but was a bit preoccupied as her air was cut off for a moment.

Swallowing around him, she held her breath as he thrust into her slowly, pulling back enough for her to catch a breath before sliding back in. They ignored the sudden sound of commotion outside of their room, Dani greedily suckling as she mewled around him. Alistair didn’t seem to be able to handle it, pulling out of her mouth with a heavy whimper from her. There was no need as he spun her around in a dizzying manner before spreading her wide and fucking her sharply.

Dani cried out, hands grabbing his fur, unaware that the opaque glass shifted to clear, revealed them, her in her ruined sweater, him kissing her from temple to mouth for a long dirty kiss then to her breasts where she cried out again, sensitive and needy as she wrapped her arms around his head. She was sobbing with want, legs twitching around his waist, his thumb on her clit. He played her higher and higher, bringing her to peek once, and then again moments later as she shouted, back arching, eyes closed and his dick pounding away.

Then he slowed, pulling her closer, kissing her tenderly, almost chastely. Dani crooned, her body shaking around him. A large hand cupped her cheek, tilted her head as he looked at his like she was the sun in his sky. The marks on her body proved that he thought so. Caressing her face, he leaned back, arm sliding down her and around her back, her waist to pull her up with him as he moved, peppering her eyes and cheeks and nose with little loving teases. She didn’t mind, returning the favor, curling up to him as he rocked her through the world falling to crumbs around her.

The glass was opaque again by the time they looked away from each other, eyes staring at one another. Alistair grinned at her, roguish and dangerous to her sanity, she thought as he hefted her up, Dani never feeling so dainty as now. Blushing all over, she barely had a chance to catch herself before he was back to pounding her hard and heavy, the feel of his hips stuttering making her clench around him. Which, ah ha, made her body do it again as she felt a new crest of arousal grab her up again. Alistair came before she could finish, again, and shuddered over her as he deposited her back to the bed.

They breathed heavily into each other’s shoulder, Dani mewling as she tried to reach her clit with their bodies so tight to each other. Her monkey didn’t seem to care, squishing her closer, peppering her breasts with kisses. They ignored the sounds outside their little world, the almost sounds of an orgy, and cuddles for a moment. As soon as Alistair’s cock slid free of her body, he was up and a feeling of hurt made her tear up. She needn’t have worried.

He kneeled at the edge of the bed, gripped her thighs like he had once before, and tucked his head between them. Dani gasped, hands going down to him to stop him (because, hello, just had hot monkey sex, that was dirty) when she lost all ability to think. Mouth sucking on her slit, she shook and shivered, eyes closed as her head smacked into the mattress with a low sound that might have been his name. He chuckled and got to work making up for leaving her hanging.

It was only polite.

.•*•.

Dani wasn’t sure she could walk. Alistair and she had spent all of yesterday fucking like mad beasts, breaking for the tubes of fantastically slick goo that meant while she was sore, it wasn’t agony. No, the reason she couldn’t walk was because she couldn’t feel her legs. Her toes tingled and her knees twitched and her hips sung a song of being over used, but she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. She giggled on the cloud of euphoria she rode on, rolling clumsily over and wrapping her arms around her tired monkey.

“*Too tired for sex. Ask Pecos.*”

She laughed, hugging him tight. She was all worn it too, thanks. Snuggling close, she smiled when he ran his hand down her head, tangling in the curls there. They sighed in tandem, drifting back off to sleep and definitely ignoring the feminine scream of “yes” the next room over.

.•*•.

Two weeks after vanishing off on their own and thanking the people of the facility for catering to their room specifically with a ceiling that could spontaneously drop tables of food down, the couple decided they may as well see how everyone else was doing.

They walked in on Pecos pushing an older woman against the wall, tail being used on her tits as he fucked her like a mad beast. She was starry eyed and mindless with pleasure, crooning with a roughened voice that seemed overused - probably from marathon sex - and completely willing to try her hand at taking monkey cock. Dani sighed into the long sleeves of the sweater that hung like a dress on her. It was massive and soft and her shoulders peaked out through the neck. Alistair presses a kiss to one shoulder now, hands settling in her waist.

Honestly, she thought it was hot, pun intended, and shifted against her husband. A fact that she had made happen, asking for a ring for herself and one for his tail - there was no way she was handicapping him by putting one on his hands or feet or to dangle around his throat like a noose. The people of the facility didn’t know what they were for, but were all for it. For now, she had her ring on her right hand to keep suspicion at bay. That the rings were able to monitor the other was a request they were quick to make happen to the sounds of “an ingenious idea” from what were probably bored scientists.

(And she had managed to finagle a contract over it, receiving a whopping 47% royalties as well as owning 51% of the patent shares. In a week she would suggest earrings in a variety of styles to interest those who liked piercings. Probably bracelets after that.)

Goku jumped up the moment he noticed them, rushing to them with a despairing pout. “*I’m supposed to be a monk. If they throw one more whore in here to ‘make the rounds’ I may scream or break my vows.*”

Dani patted his shoulder. “You could just breed a girl. Who knows how long we’ll be here, hunny.” She looked at Alistair. “I mean, I hooked up pretty well. Permanent placement and everything.”

Goku sighed, nodding. It was better than he would expect being plucked up from wherever, by whomever, for whatever reason. He just...

Dani hugged him, kissing his cheek. “Sweetie, I know this probably wigs you out-“ she ignored the groaning scream of the human woman as Pecos kept up his pace, “-but, really, you need to make the best of it for now. We could get out tomorrow - or six months from now. We have to be patient. But, we must also bend before we break.”

The two geezers swaggered into the room, a small side room revealing a large mattress on the floor and... three, four... FIVE women? They were mewling and exhausted, laying over each other with massive smiles that she knew intimately from her own face. Goku covered his face. “*They said they could take care of the ladies, but now I know they were just copulating them into submission.*”

Dani couldn’t stop the google if she tried, biting her lip. The two geezers high-fived and settles I. The couch to watch Pecos finish. He did with a flourish, the woman apparently passing out through orgasmic bliss. Hefting her limp body with his cock still in her, he walked to the room of moaning misses, the door closing behind him. It took a moment before the sounds started getting wild in there again. Dani sighed into her sweater covered hands.

Alistair for his part, just squeezed his tail around her thigh where it curled lazily. “*We have news, of course,*” he started, the other three looking to them. Dani smiled, a hand to her belly. They got the implications but Alistair stopped them from saying anything. “*We’re waiting to see what happens. Apparently, humans suffer from things like miscarriages. Dani doesn’t have a family history of this, but it is a person by person basis. We’re optimistic, but cautious.*”

Goku placed a hand on her shoulder, pressing his head crest to her brow. “*You are a miracle, Dani.*”

She felt tears come to her eyes, her lips trembling as emotion swept through her. She smiled as warmth filled her, hugging the big monk tight. Releasing him, she kissed his cheek again, turned to her firebug - despite all his complaints, she didn’t let it go - and wallowed in his comforting hug. He let her, cuddling her close.

The moment was broken by a loud shout of completion from the closed room. Dani didn’t stop the laugh bubbling up her throat, breathing into into Alistair’s neck as her shoulders shook with mirth.

.•*•.

The four sat around catching up, Goku firmly “not complaining” about having women thrown at him. Dani assured him she would talk to the people about his Monk status, but didn’t hold out much hope. She was still technically a child and had been plucked off the streets after school - she doubted someone cared enough to change that. The old geezers chattered about “spit roasting” and enough sexual escapades that everyone was blushing and left it at that. Alistair spoke of their marks and even convinced Dani to show the ones on her breasts. They others where properly impressed and down right dumbfounded when her firebug revealed his own marks - all over. One hand, down his neck and over his heart, on his GROIN and down his DICK - more by saying than showing for that part.

The comment of Dani being possessive cane up. She just smiled sharply.

.•*•.

A few days after that, not yet a full week, the women were taken from the room - except Dani who wouldn’t leave without Alistair - and a new batch was shoved through. They were all significantly older than Dani - mid twenties at the least - and while most of them seemed hesitant, twins stood out from the crowd. Slightly younger, maybe early twenties now that she looked, they were firm in their selves. They didn’t seem fond of the situation, but that was something she knew all about.

Goku seemed entranced. Hiding a smirk behind her sweater as the nude women milled in the doorway, Dani shifted on Alistair’s lap, his cock that she had trapped some theory minutes ago jerking between her legs.

They had been experimenting with sex in public to unanimous votes. She had laughed at the time because she wasn’t going to be very visible with it, especially since she liked subtle play, but now it was kind of hilarious and really hot with people who didn’t know. Okay, she liked being watched. And being sneaky about it. Good to know.

Tipping forward as if reaching for a beverage, which she was but for unrelated reasons, Dani gave the signal for Alistair to steady his cock. He did, sliding it to her slit. Smiling, she sat down on it slowly, wiggling a little in his lap to a low groan that sounded almost like he was in pain. Smirking at him over her shoulder, she sipped her juice, returning to her book as the women started to spread out.

Goku was quick to relinquish his seat to the nude twins, unable to keep his eyes off them. Ironically, they were olive toned, black-brown hair, and had black-brown eyes like her own. Their hair was kept in hasty braids, but could possibly be as curly as her own. Her twin siblings were like that too, all dark hair and eyes, sun kissed skin... if Goku decided to keep the women, he could basically offer her brothers the use of their loins to further the family, she mused, squeezing things and making Alistair wheeze beneath her.

If her monkey had a master on the other end, she would be all for it just to stay with him. Well, maybe. She was pretty monogamous.

“Goku, seriously, if you keep hovering, those poor girls might get the wrong idea. Ask me to translate if you have to,” she said in a teasing manner, the monk monkey blushing solid red. He did tip his head, though, smiling a little at her.

The other six women in the room looked between each other, the Infernape, her, and back again. The geezers Statler and Waldorf were quick to choose a couple of women each, circling them and offering their hands. There was hesitance before one woman took a deep breath and stepped closer. That seemed to be the catalyst for the rest, the last two moving towards Pecos and her Alistair.

“This one is taken,” she motioned, smiled icily. The women with skin like porcelain held her hands up.

“No worries, then. We’re just control group B. Told to try out the new stuff, lots of compensation if we did. Didn’t know it would be making a beast with two backs with a fucking Pokémon, though.” She sat across from them, hand held out. “Saiyuri.”

Dani leaned forward, Alistair clutching their shared seat cushion like a life line as she tightened up to keep him in place. “Dani. Unknowing participant to this little project. Nice to meet you.”

Saiyuri stalled out, face becoming stale with a false smile. “Did... did I hear you right? That you didn’t sign up?”

Dani couldn’t help but snort as she sat back, her firebug accidentally ripping some of the cushion foam out as she relaxed against him. “Oh no, you heard right. However, keep it quiet for now. Help the police find us, shut down the rogue parts, but don’t say anything here.” She smiled, doing a thing that made Alistair squeak before crossing her legs, his head thumping the back of their chair, her sweater just long enough to make the move decent. “It isn’t a bad idea - the females of Pokémon are becoming ever rarer for currently unknown reasons - but a flawed one with too many in places of power keeping the undesirable traits alive.”

Saiyuri blew out a breath, leaning back in her chair with a pole axed expression. Pecos was there in a moment to help her away from the couple, the other woman with him. Dani smiled her thanks, glad they had worked out a silent system to have the others intervene. While Pecos was a pervert, he was a good Pokémon and kept his hands to himself once a lady was claimed.

The twins, looking at Goku, seemed to come to a decision. That poor sap was about to be in a special kind of trouble. “He can understand us, right?” One called from across the way. Dani barely got a nod in before the other shot another question off. “And he doesn’t mind that we don’t want to be separated?”

Goku shook his head, mesmerized. Dani giggled as he nearly shook in place, face eager. He was a monk, not a blind robot. His interest was adorable. Giggling to herself again, she looked to Alistair who was apparently dying, little strangled noises leaving him as she worked him over without moving more than her kegel muscles. Patting his arm where it disappeared behind her back awkwardly, she got comfortable.

That’s when she noticed the twins were playing rock-paper-scissors to determine who went first. She laughed, cuddling into Alistair as one won, bouncing in place and doing interesting things to her smaller but infinitely perky breasts.

Closing her eyes, she smiled. It wasn’t ideal, it wasn’t her choice, but Dani decided that she wouldn’t change it now.

How else would she find her heart fire?

.•*•.

Goku ended up in their room for the next few days. Pecos ended up everywhere - seriously, she had woken to a woman’s breast in her face which had made Alistair a different kind of hungry when she bent her head to suck out of curiosity - and had his way with all the girls other than the twins. And the geezers, well, they liked teaming up on the women, but it was at least behind closed doors and muffled.

So the moment when Goku came out, exhausted but calm, she pushed him into the room with Alistair and shut the door. Gathering up the tired duo, Dani managed to get the girls cleaned up, the bed refreshed, and the room vented to clear up that ‘just had marathon sex’ smell.

Kara and Tara ended up back on the bed, snuggled up on one side of Dani as she settled in to nap. Alistair was soon on the other side, heavy arm curling around her, cherishing her. Goku shuffled at the other side before Dani reached over the top tired to function twins and pulled him into the group cuddle.

“Sleep,” she grunted, turning into Alistair’s firm chest. “Talk later.”

And they did. Dani was the first to wake with Alistair not far behind. He was attuned to her every need, and right now, she needed to throw up. Scooting out of the bed, he scooped her up and made it to the little in suite toilet just in time. Dani grimaced to herself once she got over hovering across the seat like a woman begging for a benediction.

Morning sickness.

Taking the cup with the water her lovely, kind, perfect husband handed her, she swished her mouth, brushed her teeth, and ended back in the bed with the others for a cuddle. Kara and Tara were barely lucid enough to make enquiring noises. Dani shushed the older women, closing her eyes. She wanted to sleep.

Not that she got to long. Alistair nudged her awake a little while later, eyes glued over his shoulder. It was the physician, she mused, unwilling to move. The man cleared his throat, gesturing to a little screen that popped down from the ceiling, the ménage e’trois on her other side, and then back to her. Dani didn’t much care about the Twins knowing - she was determined to keep them as family anyway.

“No, go ahead,” she yawned. Rolling into her back, she arched up before relaxing. “Check them over.”

The man stuttered in his movements for a moment. “Them?”

Dani would be sarcastic but felt too drained. This whole day was turning out to be tiring. “Mhm. My babies.”

“...but we don’t even know yet,” the man cautioned, pushing the sweater up and drizzling on some cold gel that made her sick in air sharply. “Yet, women’s intuition is very strong. Here we go.”

He took up the wand, slid it over her abdomen, and choked. He did it again, staring at the screen harshly before his brows met his gently receding hairline. “Merde.”

Dani rolled her eyes. He was overreacting -this is what the company had hoped to achieve - and she was ready to know how many. She wouldn’t get to learn the sexes, something told her she wouldn’t be there long enough to be examined again, but a number would give her a chance to figure out what she was going to do. So, she prompted the only human man she would allow to touch her so. “Doctor?”

“Six. Maybe seven. And they’re supposed to be live births!” The man looked harried. Dani had excepted that this would be crazy the moment she woke up blind and bound and terrified of the darkness. So his whimpering on her behalf was almost insulting.

“Don’t worry, doc. I expected this.”

He turned towards her so fast that she worries he had whiplash. “What?”

She waved her hand. “I’ve been here... at least two months. I was pumped full of all kinds of biologically enhancing, changing things and possibly overdosed on a few because Ben is a egomaniacal sadist. I am a breeding machine for Pokémon, Doctor.” She shrugged. “What did you think would happen?”

He didn’t say and left after cleaning her up, setting four large bottles of vitamins on her bedside table that grew into existence from the floor. Patting her shoulder, he left.

Too tired to managed a shower, she pulled the sweater back down with Alistair’s help and went back for sleep.

Not that that lasted long.

“*HOW MANY!?*”

Startling someone awake was bad on a normal person. Doing that to someone who had experienced trauma was stupid, especially since the lights were lowered and the heat turned down enough to make her wish for a thick blanket. It wasn’t cold so much as Dani now went into panic attacks if the rooms were less than mildly subtropical.

Like right now. Dani checked out, breathing ragged and heart a drum beat in her breast. She curled in on herself, a crooning keen that broke the heart and made Alistair appear as if from thin air. Hot hands burst into flame above her, heating the air exponentially as he tried to sooth his mate. She flinched, shying away for a moment before seeking out the warmth, breathing erratic and eyes unseeing as she sobbed her terror for the world.

Something touched her. She cried out, curling tighter into herself, garbled words begging to “not, please” on each exhale. Warmth, however, suffused her body. From her breasts, her loins, heat like a small sun settling in her chest unfurled. She gasped, slowly relaxing as the cold was pushed back, the lifts brightening to full noon day brilliance. Only once did she blink and look around did Alistair dare touch her.

Dani hiccuped as he drew her into his warm, firm, kind arms. Hands fisting in the fur at his back, she sobbed into his shoulder as emotion overwhelmed her.

“*What the fuck just happened, Al?*”

Pecos was there, eyes wide and scared. The women on the bed were tucked in the furthest corner, Goku at their back and holding them as they struggled not to join Dani in crying out of fear - mostly from the unknown episode they just witnessed. The geezers stood in the door without making a move to come further, blocking the other women from the moment. This was private.

As it was, this episode already had an audience of more than one and the one was already too many.

Soaking up the warmth and basking in the light, Dani calmed down in increments. It took some time, her body shivering in low level shock while her brain came down from the adrenaline high caused by sudden onset terror.

“*They hurt her. You remember how she was strung up?*” Pecos went a little green in memory. “*They had her for six days like that. The only reason she didn’t loose her hands is because she was using Aura to augment her body. The only reason. The chains should have shredded her thumbs, dislocate or rip off her small fingers, ripped down flesh and tendons, broken everything within the first day.*”

He ran a hand over her hair when she clutched him tighter as she sighed, pressing little kisses to his chest and neck that made his throat close up with a heavy lump. This was his goddess, his mate, his queen, his heart fire. She trusted him so much and it ached , it physically ached that she trusted him so much. He didn’t feel worthy.

“*She is not small,*” he continued lower, gesturing to the women who were physically thinner than their little human friend, “*they might survive two, three, maybe four days like that. Only. The entire thing was set to break her. He didn’t and it angered him. Thus the scars-*“ hips, veins, needle marks like vicious stings, “*-and the over dosing. Anymore and she wouldn’t be here. She’d be DEAD—*”

Dani lifted her head, bringing his face to her own, fire crown to brow, no hesitance nor fear. She murmured softly to him, holding him to her, pressing kisses across his face. Pecos, pale and shaking, walked to the door and grabbed up as many of the women as he could, flopping into a massive pile of cushions as he cuddled up with them.

The women were confused, a little worried.

Saiyuri was as pale as milk with wide eyes, guided away by the geezers.

Goku gathered the Twins in his arms, easily carrying them to the communal living space, hugging them both close. They cried softly, arms around his neck. He didn’t seem to mind.

Dani and Alistair went about calming each other down, pressing sweet little kisses to each other, teasing and soft. Large warm hands pushed her sweater up, baring her breasts and her marks, glowing like twin suns. He kissed them, the feeling ten times greater than anywhere else but her mark on her loins. She gasped, tightening her legs around his waist.

Smiling softly, he took her nipple into his mouth, suckling as his tongue rolled the hardened nubbin. And was surprised!

Sweet warm milk dribbled into his mouth, sweet like the pecha berries that Dani loved to eat all the time. He jerked back, eyes wide as clear-white fluid dribbled from the puckered nipple. Dani jerked with him, looking at his face, then down. She blinked before throwing back her head and laughing. They had thought they had failed the experiment - both wanted it for different reasons, but closeness and bonding was the endgame over all - so this was an excellent surprise. Especially today, when the whole set up was to bring them both joy.

Cradling his head close, she kissed his fiery crown. “Come on, firebug-“ he grumbled, “-feed from the mother of your children.”

He jerked again, this time like he was being sucked off. His breath bathed her breasts in an explosion of heat, hands sliding her hips closer to his despite there not being room for a piece of paper between them. She laughed again, tapering off into a moan when he attached himself to her leaking breast. She sighed as the pressure was taken off, a deep ache suddenly releasing on one side. Holding the firm planes of his body with all the soft curve of hers, she let the tears flow. She was tired of the nightmares and the panic attacks and while they didn’t happen often, the moment he wasn’t with her, she lost all sense of herself to the yawning darkness. And this... even if it was dark and cold, this feeling of him partaking of her would bring her such comfort that it would only ache with love.

Reaching out, touching his Aura with all of her own, she spread across the rooms and beyond. Her love was like a slow incoming rain, feeding the earth that was parched and creating a gentle life. She was a solar system, sun and moon and stars and planets all. She was comfort, warmth, tenderness.

Outside of their shared room, beyond even the Infernape and women and Twins and Saiyuri, she let her happiness flow.

Someone who had felt her before met her in the swirling black, eyes glowing as his furred body sat Lotus. “You’re very powerful.”

Dani shrugged, Alistair there with her as he curled around her. She let his brow, hugging him close. “I don’t know about that. I didn’t even know I had Aura until this madness.”

The disbelieving look she got had her waving a hand. Not like premonition of a person was UNCOMMON in her family. Like their dark hair and eyes and olive skin. Or predisposition to be fuller figured and heavyset. It just was.

There was a sigh. “It’s amazing how many things among humans is lost because no one knows what to look for.”

Dani smiled. “True. That will change soon enough. My children with have Aura. Can I count on you to teach them? Maybe me if I survive the multiple births.”

Alistair jerked at that but she soothed him. “Hush, my heart of fire. It is only a probability that I must account for. Our children will be pure mammals, in need of breastfeeding and comfort while unable to do anything for themselves. I plan to live for a very long time.” She sighed, pushing her hand through his crown of fire. “It’s just that I’m young. I’m not through developing properly. Anything can make a small problem during pregnancy a mountain instead of a pebble.”

Both males jerked at that, wide eyes seeking her own. That could not be right. All humans were to be eighteen - a good age for them to breed as their bodies settled into themselves. Twenty was optimal. That she wasn’t...

“Shush now. We only have a month, maybe two, before we will be elsewhere. A very nice woman will open her home to all the ones brought here like myself. None of the women willingly let in will breed true - the company banks on that and my senses have told me this time and again. If one does become pregnant, it will be because she has a rare genetic strain that has sense been bred out of humans through selective coupling.” She shrugged. “That woman may end up on a dissection table for all I know. I’ll be finding all of the natural breeders after this. Most likely with a woman like a mother Ursaring.”

The space went quiet, but the pure comfort and joy of Dani did not stop. It curled and frolicked, twisting around all of the bright orbs. It was puzzling.

“I’m not suicidal. I just want all the bases covered.” Running her hand down the side of her mate, she smiled with her whole heart. The Lucario caught his breath. “But I feel like we have a good chance.”

Catching his breath from the surprise of her inner heart, the blue Pokémon nodded. “As you say. My brothers and I are being pressured. Before long, they may force a rut on us. Many will not survive - our honor will be destroyed.”

Dani nodded. “Then pair off with one woman. Just one. Treat her like your goddess. We humans, we’re stern stuff even if our flesh is weak.” She kissed her husband across his brow again. “We know what’s going on to an extent. If you come to us kindly, gently, well...”

The blue Pokémon nodded, sighing into the nebulous other. “We shall, then. If it is the only way-“

“It is. These kind of humans won’t except less.”

He bowed. “Your input is greatly appreciated, my friend. I will see you outside these walls.”

Dani grinned as she felt the push, the tug of her body like a line. Holding Alistair tight, they plunged back to mortal flesh.

.•*•.

Dani came up from her astral walk with Alistair suckling still, eyes closed. He jerked suddenly, lifting his head away with wide eyes. Looking to her, he patted himself, the bed, then her down. Sighing, she fell upon her, pushing her to the bed with his weight. She laughed, poking his nose.

“Excuse you, you’re not done.” She held up her other breast despite the milk still dribbling from the other. “Come on. Make me feel good.”

He laughed, head back as he realized something: she wouldn’t let anything phase her. What a woman indeed. Pressing his face to her mammary, he complied.

She was his goddess, after all. Might as well do as she says.

.•*•.

Twenty-six days passed relatively calmly. Saiyuri and the other women had gone - except the Twins Kara and Tara who she had asked to stay with Goku for two reasons: Goku himself and her younger brothers. The age difference was enough to make the older women pause before Dani had just given them a raised brow and a hand that covered the room. They had conceded with a laugh.

In that time, two more control groups had come and gone. Dani said nothing as did the Twins - no need for red flags. Instead, they got on like a house on fire and even requested the “pink jelly” to play with between Goku and themselves. Many times.

(Dani did caution them that it might actually make them pregnant - she had a theory. She wasn’t sure how to disapprove it.)

She didn’t gain much weight, however. Lost some, actually, and the morning sickness was vile. Ginger tea, bland breads and crackers, and enough pecha berries to sink a small boat were all she could keep down. She wasn’t visibly diminished, her growing babies taking place of where her belly had been originally. Just, tired and hungry. All. The. Time.

Grumbling as she chewed on ginger root, the young woman lounged on Alistair with her feet in Pecos’ lap. He was rubbing the arches of her feet as her husband soothed the muscles of her back and hips. It hurt with how her body was going through a speedy development due to how many babes she carried. Which, hot damn, NINE. Two had split into identical twins which, in the wild, would share an egg and usually die. Due to her being pure mammal, she could keep stretching until her skin was at its limit.

Her patience was at its limit right now. She wanted to eat. Real food. And her emotions! All over the place! Sighing, she ran her fingers through Alistair’s leg fur, grumpy and tired and hungry.

Kara leaned over Goku’s shoulder, breasts hanging in his face. Tara was soon to slink into his lap, also nude, and wiggled to get nice and comfortable. Dani laughed when he all but expired right there. Poor monk. He did his duty as best he could despite the circumstances, but those two...

Alistair dropped his wide palms to her belly, forming his fingers over the curve. She patted his hands, smiling as the heat permeated her belly and soothes the little ones who weren’t made for such cool temperatures. He helped all the time or, when busy, Pecos or Goku would step up. The old geezers stayed well away, cringing at the knowledge that she carried babes that were halflings. She rolled her eyes. They were ridiculous.

Tara held up a bag, the plastic and metal tubes clinking. Dani snorted, closing her eyes. She had warned them.

Alistair grinned against her neck.

They would learn.

.•*•.

The gentle swell of her belly made Dani look four months pregnant - she was barely two and a half. And, tonight, Hell would break loose. Gripping the hand of her husband, she moved her ring from her right to her left, the steady pulse on her finger making her feel better. She slid from the bed, the Twins barely rolling over - both now pregnant, she had warned them - and Alistair and Goku slitted their eyes open. She held a finger to her mouth as she touched the wall to open it. She pulled out sweaters and several sizes of panties and a large blanket that she set to industriously fold into a carry-all that she stuffed the clothing into.

Holding up two sweaters and some panties, she stepped over to the twins. Goku took one set, sliding the clothes on the dead-to-the-world woman. Dani had Alistair help her with the other, sighing when they finished. Grabbing a sheet, she had Goku tear it into strips, tying the bundle and adding straps. There were only a few hours until the ball dropped. She needed Pecos ready to help with the Twins.

Alistair was ahead of her, having slipped out and then back into the room, Pecos behind her. He smelled of fresh sex and sweat and Dani scrunched her nose. “Shower first.”

Sighing, he packed off to do that, her husband coming over to wrap his arms around her. Leaning into his chest, she looked up, mouth brushing his jaw. His marks flared bright and warm in the half-light of the room.

Taking his hands, she kissed the knuckles before starting their war council just as Pecos walked back into the room, steaming and smelling of cedar and cherry blossoms. She smiled. They were going to be such weird friends.

.•*•.

When the room shook and the sprinklers came on, Dani only grabbed the converted backpack, handing it to Goku as he cradled the Twins in either arm. The fire billowed from down the hall, the roar like an old freight train bellowing down the tracks.

Time to go.


End file.
